Percy Jackson truth or dare!
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: The Percy Jackson gang and a new person play truth or dare. Percabeth,Nicily( Nico and Lily. Lily is the new character that I own.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I really hope you guys are liking my storys. Please keep reviewing my storys. It really supports me. If you guys don't like it then I won't continue that story. Hope you like this story! Like always, I work hard on these.**

**P.S. Even if I don't update for a long time, that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue that story. That just means I'm busy.**

**P.S.S. I will tell you if I am not going to continue that story. Hope you love this story. Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth,Sally, and Poseidon do. But I wish I did.:(**

* * *

Percy's pov

It was a normal day at camp. Annabeth and I were cuddling at the beach. We were having a conversation about me being stronger then her."Who has won more fights, you or me. I have been here since I was 7, you on the other hand have been here since you were 12."she said. My awnser was a kiss on the lips."That's your prize for being stronger then me."I said."I think I should get a medal or something. But that prize is fine,too."she said in a sassy way."I'm sure you do,wise girl. I'm sure you do."I said. She stuck her tung out at me. All of a sudden, Grover ran in."Hey,Perce. Hey, Annabeth. Do you guys want to play truth or dare with me, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, and the new Aphrodite girl,Lily?"Grover said."Sure!"Annabeth said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys like it. BTW, I am a little shaky today, so excuse the bad spelling. I will try my best to not mess up. And when i say shaky, I mean shaky. I hope you guys like this chapter. Like always, I work hard on this. I really hope you like the new ship. Nico and Lily. Leave a review to say what their ship name should be. Love you guys! Byyyyyyyeeeeeee!**

* * *

Lily's POV

We were waiting for Grover to get back here with Percy and Annabeth. Nico and I were talking about random stuff. I could tell he liked somebody, but I didn't know who. I know, I know, I should know who he likes because I am daughter of Aphrodite. But, that is only Aphrodite her self or her most powerful daughters. But, I just got to camp.**(By the way, Nico is 13 and Thalia is 16. I just had to clear that up before I get reviews that say 'Ewww! Lily likes a 70 year old!'or something like that.)**

Oh. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lily. You already know my mom. My dad died when I was 10. I was running from monsters for 2 years before I got here. Chiron said I might be more powerful then any Aphrodite child is. Some people think Aphrodite isn't even my mother.

Anyway, when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover got in the cabin, Percy winked at Nico. Nico started to blush.'' I will start. Nico truth or dare?'' Percy asked Nico.''Truth.''Nico said.''Who do you like?''Percy asked with a smile like he already knew but wanted to embaress mumbled something I couldn't hear.''What was that,Nico?I couldn't hear you.''Percy said.''I said F you.''Nico yelled.''Really. Because it sounded like Lily.''Percy blushed like crazy.''Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But you will never know.''Nico said.'' I already know. I just wanted to confess it to see if it was true.''Percy said.''Who told-THALIA!''Nico said as he walked over to Thalia.''Hey. We can talk about this. You know I'm not good at keeping secrets.''Thalia stuck his tung out at Thaila and walked back to sit next to me.''Annabeth truth or dare?'' Nico asked Annabeth.''Dare.''Annabeth said.''I Dare you to spend the night at Percy's cabin.''Nico said.''Ok''Annabeth said.''Lily truth or dare?''Annabeth asked me. Oh gods,please help me. Which should I pick?I prayed silently.''Truth?''I said.''Who was your first crush at camp?''Annabeth asked. Oh gods.

Nico's POV

''Ni -''Lily started to say. All of a sudden Aphrodite showed up. Aphrodite started to squeal.''I knew it. I knew you liked him. Come here,Lily. I need to talk to you. You guys keep on going on with your game. It will only take a couple minutes.''Aphrodite said.''Ok. Thalia truth or dare?''Grover asked.''Dare. Hit me with your best shot,goat boy.''Thalia said.''I dare you to sing cruise to the whole camp.''Grover said.''Fine. But, lets wait till campfire.''Thalia said.''Fine.''Grover grumbled.

* * *

**There you guys go. I will update as soon as I can. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me at least two hours to write this because I kept messing up.**

**Byyyyyeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Do I write like a guy!**

* * *

Lily's POV talking with Aphrodite

I walk out of the cabin with my mom."You have your first crush! I can't believe it! He likes you too, you know that dad would be so proud right now."she said. When she mentioned my dad, I started to cry. Tears were rushing down my face. All of a sudden Annabeth comes out. Aphrodite already left, so I was sitting on a bench outside the cabin. When Annabeth saw me crying, she rushed over to me."Whats wrong?"she asked."Aphrodite mentioned my dad. I had the best relationship with him. It's allmy falt he died. I never wanted him to get married, so he didn't."I said between crying."Hey. Don't say that. He just wanted you to be happy. Don't blame yourself." Annabeth said. She hugged me(which surprised me because she didn't seem like the hugging type) and we walked back in to the cabin."Nico truth or dare?"Annabeth asked Nico."Dare." he said."I dare you to kiss Lily."Annabeth said. Nico turned to look at me and I looked at him. He leaned in for a kiss. Next thing I knew, is that his lips were on mine. I felt like I was melting. The kiss amazing. I wish that moment never stopped.

Nico's POV

We kissed for five minutes. She was the best kisser ever. We were stopped by Thalia."Ok, lovebirds. Stop kissing. It's dinner time."Thalia said. We started to blush.

Aphrodite's POV**(This won't happen offen)**

I squealed. There together. I think they are. He hasn't ask her to be his girlfriend. Nico, you better ask her to be your girlfriend.

Lily's POV

After dinner, I went back to my cabin. Ten minutes after I arrived, Nico came to my cabin."I was wondering where that kiss left us?"Nico asked. "Where do you want it to leave us at?"I asked. Our heads were so close, I could feel his breath."Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"Nico asked."Ofcourse I would." I said. Just then, one of my sisters came in."I should get going. Bye, Lily."Nico said before kissing me on the cheek. My first boyfriend is Nico. My first crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated for a long time. Just been busy. I am thinking of some new storys. Write a review to tell me what to write. Thank you! Bu bye!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Percy pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeee! *pulls out a gun***

**Percy:Sorry. Um... I'm n-not g-going t-to d-do it.**

**Me:I will make sure you have no kids!**

**Percy:Fine. Wisdomforadaughter doesn't own me and the gang.**

**Me:The gang and I. But whatevs.**

* * *

Lily's POV

That night after Nico and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, it was time to go to sleep. We seperated to our different cabins. Before we seperated, Nico said,"When everybody goes to sleep in your cabin,sneak over to my cabin. Before anyone wakes up, you can go to your cabin.""Ok! I'll see you soon."I said. I kissed him on the cheek. I ran over to my cabin."Ok everybody! Go to sleep,now!"I yelled. All the guys moaned and all the girls were ready to sleep. I put on my pjs and laid down. Ten minutes later, everybody was asleep. I quietly moved towards he door. I opened the door and softly closed it. I ran quietly towards Nico's cabin. I knocked on the door. Nico opened the door and told me to come in."Hey. It took ten minutes to get 20 Aphrodite children to sleep?"Nico asked."The littler kids were harder to get to sleep. So, I guess."I said. We laid down on his cot. Five minutes later,I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry about the short chapter guys. I only alittle bit of time.**


	5. Sequel!

**Hey guy!Their is going to be a sequel! Watch out for that. So ya! See ya.**


End file.
